


Grace

by ella_minnow



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean can't look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/3739.html#cutid1) on 23/03/2003. Thank you to mcee and graycastle for the beta. For thejennabides.

Sean can't look away. His eyes are caught by the careless flick of Orli's fingers, by the elegant curve of his arms, by the inescapable ease with which the younger man moves. He can't look away from the slope of Orli's shoulders, from the curve of his spine. From the play of light over the dark hair running in a strip down the centre of his head, a style that ought to make him look silly but, instead, just makes his smile look wider, his eyes brighter.

He finds himself staring, sometimes, at the most inoportune moments.

Sometimes, on set, when Boromir's supposed to be captivated, craving, caught by the ring, Sean's eyes turn away from that uninteresting little twist of metal, cradled in Elijah's hand or on a chain around his neck, turn away and turn towards sleek, beautiful, elegant Legolas. Only not Legolas, but Orli, Orlando bloody Bloom in a wig and contact lenses and an outfit he's so at ease in that it doesn't occur to anyone that he looks like he's playing silly buggers until hours later. Tights and brocade, and no one thinks to laugh.

Sometimes, off set, when they're all out together at a pub, at a restaurant, at a club, Sean finds his eyes returning again and again to Orli's lean frame, watching as the other man laughs and dances and eats and breathes, elegance and grace in every motion.

Impossible and beautiful and Sean can't. Look. Away.

With a swallowed groan, he comes.

 _Bloody graceful_ , Sean thinks, half fond, half exasperated, watching Orli effortlessly rise from his knees, licking his lips and smiling a sharp-edged, hungry smile. He doesn't realise he's spoken, repeating his thought out loud, until Orli laughs and pushes his way into Sean's arms.

Sean kisses him, swallowing the sound of Orli's laughter and the taste of himself on Orli's tongue.

 

End.


End file.
